1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device for effectuating the coupling of a gearshift rod or bar member which is connected with the transmission of a motor vehicle to a further gearshift rod or bar member which is connected with the shift lever for the motor vehicle, whereby the two gearshift rods interengage at their adjoining end sections, and each possesses a cross-section which deviates from a circular configuration in order to ensure their interconnection being secured against rotation relative to each other.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A coupling device of that type is described, for in the disclosure of German Patent 31 09 182 C1. In that particular case, the end sections of the two gearshift rods which interengage so as to be secured against rotation relative to each other are concentrically encompassed by a plurality of sleeve elements, and whereby pin connections are formed intermediate neighboring sleeve elements. A coupling device of that type, in view of the sleeves which are arranged concentrically superimposed about each other, is quite complex in its manufacture and especially in the assembly thereof, which has an unfavorable effect on the production costs for the coupling device.
A similar coupling device is described, for instance, in the disclosure of published European Patent Appln. 091 608. This coupling device which is known in the technology also possesses an extensive number of individual components so that during the manufacture thereof this resultingly entails the need for a considerable number of not quite insignificant assembling steps.
The disclosure of German Patent 38 06 522 A1 relates to the description of a power transmission linkage arrangement with a universal joint cage or housing, a sliding block which is fixed therein for the receipt of a linkage trunnion connector, and with the provision of elastic elements. Through the intermediary of this known power transmission linkage arrangement it is possible that the so-called external shifting system can be uncoupled from an internal shifting system in a manner such that no jerky or shock-like power peaks become noticeable at the shift lever or lever knob. This effect is achieved in that the universal joint cage or housing possesses a right-angled cutout, with the sliding block being configured to possess a square or rectangular shape in conformance with that of the cutout, and is maintained free from play at the circumference or, respectively, at the sides thereof by means of a retaining element only in the pivot plane about the axis of rotation, whereas in the longitudinal direction or, in essence, in the direction of displacement for the sliding block there are provided free paths of movement or spacings for a defined unhindered movement and rubber-elastic dampeners or shock absorbers. Through the universal joint cage with the provision of a right-angled cutout, this known power transmission linkage arrangement possesses a not negligible requirement for the provision of place or, essentially, an extensive spatial need. Moreover, the installation of this power transmission linkage arrangement; in essence, the coupling device for coupling the gearshift rod which is connected with the transmission of a motor vehicle to a gearshift rod which is connected with the shift lever of the motor vehicle, necessitates a demand on assembly which adversely asserts itself on the manufacturing costs for the coupling device.